I Didn't Mean It
by AlexiaJayy
Summary: SoulxMaka one shot. Set after "Gambling on Love". Do not read if you want the rest of the story to stay a secret.


**Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm still trying to settle into my new living situation. Meanwhile, I've been writing other fanfiction for my English class because my English teacher lets me write fanfiction for short story assignments. This is the result of one. Please do not continue if you want the rest of "_Gambling on Love_" to be a secret!

* * *

Have you ever said anything you didn't mean? I, the coolest guy in Death City, have and I seriously regret it. My words resulted in a crying meister, a group of people getting angry with me, and an injured ninja assassin. I'm getting ahead of myself though; let's back up to how it all started: the basketball game.

I had just said bye to my girlfriend and meister, Maka Albarn, and the magical human-shifting cat, Blair; they were going to go shopping while me and my best friend, Black Star, played some basketball at the courts.

"We'll be back in an hour." Maka said, smiling. Lord Death, her smile was so beautiful.

"Alright." I said, giving her my signature smirk, "See you then. Wanna go for ice cream if I win, Maka?"

She giggled and nodded, "Sure! I'll go if you lose, too!"

"Ha! Like I'll lose to Black Star!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Soul Eater!" said the assassin right on cue. I turned and there was the local idiot right on top of the basket. He jumped down, grinning at me, "I'm going to win!"

I just scoffed a laugh and shook my head, saying sarcastically, "Sure."

"Let's go then, Evans!"

Maka giggled, "You two have fun now, alright?"

"Oh, I'll have fun, especially when I win!" I grinned.

The girls left and we started the game; we seemed to be evenly matched today. During the middle of the game, Black Star suggested, "Hey, let's do a bet."

"Really? Again?" I said.

"Sure. Unless you're scared."

"Am not. What's your dare for me?"

"I'll tell you after I beat you!" the ninja grinned evilly as he launched forward to the basket, faster than he had been the whole game.

"Huh?" I said, shocked, watching Black Star dunk the ball.

I had to get in high gear to keep up with the newly energized meister; I rolled up the sleeve on my blue-and-white shirt and darted at the ball. Soon enough, the game was close to finishing with Black Star leading.

"One more basket and I win, Soul!" his little annoying voice said.

"Shut up! I'm not letting you win again!" I growled.

He smirked and gestured at me to come at him. I glared and started dribbling the ball down the court. My target was set and my goal was clear; I wasn't going to fail.

_Whoosh._

The ball was gone and I stopped dumbfounded.

"Wh… What?" I muttered.

_Swish._

"I win!" an accomplished ninja yelled at the top of his lungs.

I turned to Black Star still stupefied. He simply grinned at me and held up a thumbs up.

"Now, for your dare!" he announced.

"You cheated!" I accused.

"It's called practice, Soul." he laughed.

"I want a rematch!"

"Too late! Now, I dare you…"

What could he possibly dare me? He had already dared me to do the most embarrassing thing ever. What other amusement could he get out of a dare?

"To yell, '_I love Blair!_' to the Heavens above!" he finished.

I stared at him, wide eyed.

"What?" I said, "I just got that crazy cat over me and I'm with Maka now! I can't go yelling that around!"

"If Blair is over you, then, how is it a problem?"

"Maka is my girlfriend for one and you don't know if Blair is over me!"

"They're not here though."

"You told me to _yell_ it, Black Star!"

"I'm sure they won't hear."

I just glared at him with my crimson eyes.

"It's a dare; you have to." he said and, after a pause, he added, "Or else I can tell Maka about that kiss."

"Telling her would be the same as me yelling _that_!"

"But if you do the dare, they may not know. It's a one hundred percent definite if I tell her."

I sighed with frustration, "Fine."

The idiot smiled at me and waited.

With another sigh, I looked up and spread my arms, yelling, "I love Blair!"

Black Star started laughing his butt off in satisfaction and I heard gasps behind me. I turned to the entrance of the courts and sure enough, it was Maka and Blair, back from their hour of shopping.

"Maka, it's not what you think!" I said, started to go over to her.

"Shut up!" she yelled at me, tears in her eyes, "You told me again and again you didn't, but now this? What's wrong with you, Soul?"

"Maka, Black Star dared me because I lost the game!" I pleaded, grabbing her arm gently.

She pulled away and shook her head, saying, "No! I don't believe you! All you men are disgusting pigs and liars!"

"Maka, please listen!"

"No! I won't! You lied to me, Soul '_Eater_' Evans!"

"It was a dare!"

"Liar!" she cried before running off.

Black Star was still laughing. He was suppose to be my best friend! Why didn't he back me up? I growled, stomping over to him. He didn't register my growl in time before I started punching him. Once at least half my anger was taken out of the blue-haired ninja, I turned away from his beat up body to the entrance, planning to leave.

What had stopped me from leaving was Blair who was still standing there, her arms crossed, glaring at me.

"You told me you didn't love me, Soul." she growled.

"I don't love you! It was a dare, Blair!" I defended.

"I'm sure it was." she retorted sarcastically.

"Come on!" I yelled, frustrated, "This is Black Star's fault!"

"You could've refused the dare."

"I couldn't…" I said, looking down.

"Why not?"

"He… He would've told Maka you kissed me."

The feline girl was silent for a moment, but then sighed and said, "So… You don't love me, right?"

"Yes."

Blair nodded and let her arm hang at her side again, "Alright. You better go talk to Maka then. The sooner, the better. Especially before she calls up Tsubaki and the girls."

I grimaced and nodded, "Yea, I know."

"I'll go get some Chinese for us tonight, alright? I don't think Maka will be in the mood to cook even if you're able to fix things."

"Alright, see ya at home, Blair."

With that, the purple-haired cat summoned a pumpkin to carry her off to a take-out Chinese place and I started out of the courts.

As I walked, I thought about how I would convince Maka I loved her. I passed by a flower shop and sighed, "May be clichéd, but it might help." I went in and got some roses and stopped by a candy shop to get Maka some chocolate as well. Then, I stood outside the door of our apartment.

'_The moment of truth…_' I thought, taking a deep breath and opening the door.

What I heard wasn't a surprise: Maka crying down the hall in her room. I took a step closer and closer to her bedroom, but every step felt like a heavy bang of a gavel on a judge's desk. I got more and more nervous as I approached my meister's room. I need to fix things because one, she was my girlfriend and two, she was my meister. If this ruined us, then I would never be able to date another girl-not that I want to; Maka is perfect to me-and our soul wavelengths would never be able to match again because of our torn relationship.

I stood outside the door and took another deep breath before opening it. The sight I saw made my vision red with rage. Death the Kid was sitting on Maka's bed, holding her.

"Kid!" I yelled, crushing the flowers and chocolates in my hands.

His cool golden eyes looked at me blankly.

"Oh, so you decided to saw your face here?" he said simply.

"Of course, I would! I need to fix things with _my_ girlfriend!" I growled, glaring at him.

"You're the one who confessed his love of Blair!" said a female's voice from behind me. I could tell it was the youngest of the Thompson sisters, Liz.

"I did not!" I argued.

"Then, why is Maka saying you did?" Liz asked, crossing her arms as her sister, Patty, popped up from behind her with a ridiculous "angry" face, flailing her arms around as she parroted, "Yea, Soul! Why is Maka saying it?"

"Because Black Star dared me!"

"You could've simply refused." another female said, coming in behind me. Tsubaki, Black Star's demon weapon.

I turned to her and saw she was carrying tea on a tray.

"I couldn't. He blackmailed me!"

"The always cool Soul being blackmailed?" Kid said in a snide tone as I turned back to him, "What could you have done that was useful as blackmail?"

"You should know!"

At that moment, the young shinigami went silent as he realized what I was talking about.

"I suppose that was a good reason," he admitted, "But it still hurt Maka all the same."

"I know and I'm stupid for that!"

The black haired boy sighed and stood, saying to Maka, "I think you two need to talk this out without us here."

"I don't want to. I want him out of here."

"Maka, please, "I begged, "Listen. Let me just explain things to you."

She stayed silent, hugging her pillow and hiding her face. Kid placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded and the shinigami gestured for the others to follow him out of the apartment. Once they were gone, I tossed the crushed flowers and candy on Maka's nightstand and sat beside her. Hesitating, I put my arms around her and held her close.  
"Maka, I love you and only you." I said softly, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and the greatest meister in school. You as good as your mother, if not, better and I'm proud to be your weapon partner. I don't care what others think, how you look, or anything like that. If you think for a second I'm attracted to Blair because she has a bigger chest than you, you're so wrong. I may be a guy and guys may be pigs, but I don't get attached to a girl by her looks. I get attached by their personality, Maka. Your personality is the most beautiful out of all of them."

Maka had been silent the whole time I spoke; she didn't even cry. Now, though tears spilled over her eyelids as she clung to me.

"Why did you say that?" she sobbed.

"It was a stupid dare." I answered calmly.

"Don't ever do it again!"

"I won't. I promise. I love you too much to hurt you like that again. I was being stupid." I said before tilting her head up by her chin and kissed her lips softly like I was writing my promise in stone.

"Blair's out getting food; Chinese. Don't worry about cooking tonight, alright?" I informed.

"Alright." she said before hugging me, "I love you, Soul."

Hugging back, I said, "I love you, too, Maka."

After dinner, Black Star knocked on the door and I answered, glaring at the bandaged up ninja. He looked a bit more beat up than when I had left him at the basketball courts.

'_Looks like someone else put in their two cents about his joke._' I thought, mentally smirking,_ 'Or maybe three or four someone elses._'

"Hey, man." He said seriously, "I'm sorry for what happened. I won't ever make you do something like that again. I also shouldn't have held that kiss over your head like that either. Bros?"

He held out a fist and, with a sigh, I bumped it with my own, saying, "Bros."

Grinning, he said, Alright, see ya tomorrow at school!"

"Not unless you die from the injuries first." I said, smirking.

"Oh, I'll be fine!" Black Star assured, leaving.

With that, I closed the door and went to watch a Disney movie with Maka.


End file.
